Since a reflector antenna configures multiple beams by installing a plurality of feed elements in a feed unit, a physical size of the reflector antenna may significantly increase.
In an initial stage of designing a multi-beam antenna, there is a need to verify an antenna development probability in advance. To verify the antenna development probability, a relatively large amount of time and efforts may be used to estimate a size of an antenna including a feed element and to perform a simulation in a conventional art.
Multiple beams may be generated by selecting a feed element with respect to a desired beam direction using a method such as a ray path, a geometric optics (GO), and the like. To verify an electrical performance of a beam, an electromagnetic field interpretation of a reflector may be performed by configuring a cluster including the selected feed element, and by exciting a signal magnitude and phase suitable for each feed element.
An electromagnetic field interpretation method may include a physical optics (PO) and the like, and may need to be performed repeatedly as many as the number of multiple beams and the number of feed elements that constitute each beam.
For example, when the number of multiple beams is “19” and the number of feed elements constituting each cluster is “5”, an electromagnetic field interpretation process for a multi-beam configuration may be performed repeatedly 19 (number of multiple beams)×5 (number of feed elements)×2 (GO and PO)=190 times.
Accordingly, in the conventional art, it is possible to estimate an antenna size and to determine the antenna development probability by repeatedly performing electromagnetic field interpretation with respect to the reflector. Also, when the antenna size is not suitable, an iterative operation may need to be additionally performed and thus, a development may be delayed.